Beautiful Blossom
by Okyptos
Summary: The Winter War was over. The Captains of Soul Society are injured greatly. They seek help in a person that was long banished from Seireitei. Will she help them? Or will she turn her back to them? Kenpachi/OC. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

It was over. The Winter War was over. The Shinigami thought that everything would be alright after they won the war.

Oh, how wrong they were.

In the battle, the Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni , Captain of 10th Squad Hitsugaya Toushirou lost several parts of their body.

Hitsugaya lost his left leg and arm, just barely surviving from losing his heart too. Yamamoto was in no better condition. He lost his right arm, the arm he used to hold the sword.

Captain of 13th Squad Ukitake Jushirou was pierced at the chest by the hand of Wonderweiss Margera – the only Modified Arrancar.

These Captains were great soldiers. Soul Society didn't want to lose their Captain Commander and 2 of their Captains.

While they were resting at the 4th Squad barracks, Yamamoto demanded a Captains meeting. Since he couldn't stand up from his place, the meeting was held at the 4th barracks.

Unohana helped the Captain Commander so that he was in a sitting position.

The Captains that were at the meeting were Soi Fon, Unohana Retsu, Kuchiki Byakuya, Komamura, Kyoraku Shunsui , Hitsugaya Toushiro was still resting and couldn't attend to the meeting, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Ukitake Jushiro was in the same condition as Hitsugaya.

"First of all, I know that you are wondering why have I called you here upon a time like this."

The Captains just nodded.

"As you can see, myself and 2 of our Captains are injured greatly from the battle agains Aizen Sousuke and his Hollow followers." He waited till the information sank in. When the Captains didn't say anything, he continued.

"I would like to hear their condition, Captain Unohana." The Captain Commander mentioned the 2 injured Captains.

"Yes, sir. I am rather sad to say that we cannot rescue Captain Ukitake," She noticed the widened eyes of Kyoraku. "Captain Hitsugaya was injured greatly, but he too, will live. But I must say that he will not be able to be at the battlefield anymore." When she finished, several Captains had downcast looks and sad eyes, even if some of them didn't show it.

Yamamoto thought for a while, rubbing his beard with his left arm. He closed his eyes, as if trying to remember something.

"Tch. I didn't even get a good fight. All I got was a giant baboon and just as I was going to kick the pretty boy's ass, it was interrupted." Zaraki said ignoring the glare he was getting from Byakuya.

"It isn't surprising that you, Zaraki Kenpachi, would not care about anything but fighting." Byakuya said in his oh-im-so-cool voice getting a growl from Zaraki.

"I am always ready for a rematch, pretty boy." Zaraki blurted out as he laid his hand on top of the hilt of his zanpakutou.

"Please, refrain yourself from fighting in my division barracks, Captain Zaraki, Captain Kuchiki." Added Unohana with a smile that promised shitloads of pain.

They were quiet after that.

"I have made a decision," The Captains diverted their eyes to the Captain Commander. " Does any of you know anything about Akemi Misaki?" The Captains were all confused at this.

Why would the Captain Commander ask someone's name? And a name that none of the Captains knew about no less.

At their confused looks, he continued. "She was a powerful Shinigami, but not in strength." Now the interest of the Captains were perked up. " Her abilities were quite unique, but she had a problem. She didn't have a zanpakutou." They were shocked to say at least. There was no Shinigami with no zanpakuto.

"Like any other Shinigami, except Kurosaki Ichigo and several other Shinigami Substitute's, she entered the Academy, and at the end of her last year she had a problem. She couldn't achieve a zanpakutou." At their still confused glances, he continued. " You might be wondering why I called her a Shinigami, am I wrong?" As they shook their heads, well some of them did, he continued.

" She was skilled in Kido, quite good actually, and her reiatsu was that of a lieutenant."

Again, they were amazed. Some were actually feeling pity, she could have been a good Shinigami.

"Captain Commander, why are you telling us about someone who wasn't a Shinigami and what does this have to do with our situation?" Asked the Head of the Kuchiki clan.

" Sharp as ever, Captain Kuchiki." Byakuya nodded. " As to why I have mentioned this is, we are going to need her help." It was Kyoraku who spoke.

" Will she be able to help Ukitake and Hitsugaya?" Asked Kyoraku, but everyone could hear the worry in his tone.

"Yes, as I told you that she had no zanpakutou, her abilities were truly unique." At their faces, he figured that they were all waiting for what was coming next." Some of you might get the idea that her zanpakuto's abilities might be in herself, but you would be wrong." Mayuri's face got a confused look, because as Yamamoto said it, he got the idea that her zanpakuto was in herself.

"Her abilities were completely from herself, we could never figure out why." He said but it looked as if he was telling that to himself.

"I assume you are waiting me to explain her abilites," He said with a serious tone. "She could restore any part of something, or heal something even if its completely destroyed but not at will, everything she touched would heal or restore."

It was shocking to say at least. Someone with abilities like these was like a god. Who wouldn't want to have these powers?

" She was a pure soul, she didn't want any fight, we thought that was the reason she never got a zanpakutou, because she didn't want any bloodshed." He waited a several moments as if arguing with himself.

" She used her powers to help the Shinigami, but the Central 46 at that time didn't find it approving." Some of them had confused faces. Why would they didn't approve it?

"She didn't have a zanpakutou as you now know, and they didn't count her as a Shinigami, instead they thought her abilities as Hollow's regeneration powers, which was wrong." He paused and diverted his eyes, as if he was ashamed." Even myself, even I thought of her as a half Hollow." Kyoraku said something that made the Captain Commander divert his eyes away from them again.

"Well, then where is she? Which division? We must find her and ask her if she can help us." He looked for answer to the Captain Commander, who in return was looking at the wooden floor.

" I believe that such abilities could help Ukitake and Hitsugaya, I would like to ask the same question Captain Kyoraku asked." Mayuri said with a interested look in his face.

"That is the problem. She was banished from Seireitei, because Central 46 and including myself, thought that she was a half hollow, and she would get out of control." The old Shinigami added with a regretful voice and face. " I believe she now continues to live just behind the lands at the North, but I doubt that she will help us, after what the Shinigami did to her." He said with a sad look, as if wishing he didn't do what he had done.

"I can't believe it, you said she was helping and you and Central 46 banished her? She could save Ukitake and Hitsugaya, but she was banished just because she and an amazing ability?"

Soi Fon said with a hint of anger in her voice.

" I think that we should go and ask her, we can never know." Kyoraku said with a hint of hope in his voice.

" I don't think she will, not after you guys threw her away like nothing." Kenpachi said with a cold voice, shocking several Captains that he would be able to use emotion.

" I say we go and ask herself, who knows maybe she forgot what happened." Kyoraku said again, he was sounding desperate.

" Very well then, I guess we can decide it with vote, what do you say?" Yamamoto asked them, and after seeing them nod, he continued. " Those in favor to say go and ask her if she will return?" All of the Captains raised their hands except for Soi Fon. She already knew that she was going to say no, because if she was in her place, she herself would say no.

"All right then, tomorrow we will send Captain Kuchiki and Captain Zaraki to go and search for Akemi Misaki. Dismissed." As the Captain of 1st Squad said this, he laid back in his bed eager for rest.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day for both Byakuya and Zaraki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zaraki was on his way to his squad's barracks.

'Why him? Maybe I can kill him along the way. No, the old geezer would be angry' his thoughts were interrupted by Ikkaku Madarame the 3th seat of 11th division.

"Yo Captain, how did the meeting go?" He asked with a bored tone.

"Nothing interesting except one." The fight lover captain said. Ikkaku just raised an eyebrow at that, as if asking what was it.

"Tomorrow I will go to somewhere to retrieve a girl named Akemi Misaki, with pretty boy no less." He said pretty boy with disgust.

'Captain Kuchiki? Did the Captain Commander lose his mind?' Ikkaku thought with a scared look, he didn't want to guess what would happen if those two would fight.

3th seat's thoughts were interrupted by a pink blob attaching herself to the shoulder of 11th Squad Captain.

"Ken-chan, where have you been? Baldy and ugly face want me to sleep, with no bed story." Yachiru said with a sad voice, so unnatural one for her.

"Hm?" Zaraki said glaring at the bald 3th seat.

"Well, Captain her bedtime has passed, and we don't know any stories…" Ikkaku said rubbing his bald head.

A sigh escaped Zaraki's lips. He was going to regret that, but there was nothing he wouldn't do for his little girl.

"Yachiru what do you say, tomorrow I'll take you with me an Byakuya to visit a lady just behind those lands in the North." He said, after all he didn't want any of those Captains and the old geezer be useless. He could have a good fight with them one day maybe.

Another reason was that the girl would come willingly maybe because of Yachiru, since she is a little girl, a cute one at that, but he would never say it out loud.

"Yay, a trip with Ken-chan and Byakushi" She said jumping up and down for joy.

"But only if you go to bed, so you won't be tired tomorrow okay?" Zaraki said with a calm voice, he never got tired of her, or got angry with her.

"Okay!" Yachiru said still laughing and jumping up and down. She went to bed quietly soon after.

"Maybe I can find a mommy!" She giggled after that.

Tomorrow would be an amazing that for Yachiru, she knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day came fast, really fast. For our favorite pink blob that is. She woke up, brushed her teeth, took her sword and took off to search for Ken-chan.

She found him waiting for her at the gates of the 11th squad barracks.

"Finally, what took you so long Yachiru?" He asked with an bored tone. He didn't want to sound angry to her.

"I woke up, tidied my bed, brushed my teeth and here I am!" She said throwing her arms to the sky.

Zaraki just grunted and started walking. Yachiru hurriedly followed and then jumped on his shoulder like the always.

They walked in silence. Some Shinigami who walked past them just bowed or covered in fear from the monstrous captain.

When they reached the gate of Seireitei, they found Byakuya waiting for them. Looking annoyed, yet no one could figure that out. He wasn't called 'The Ice Prince' by the Shinigami Women's Association for nothing, he could hide his emotions well.

"Byakushi!" The voice of Yachiru rang through their ears. She hopped of Zaraki's shoulder and attached herself to Byakuya.

A vein was seen on the forehead of the Clan Head.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, please refrain yourself from calling me that." He said with an annoyed tone, this time even Zaraki could feel it.

Zaraki just smirked and looked to the 6th Squad Captain.

"Why did you bring lieutenant Kusajishi, Captain Zaraki?" He asked with a tone that told him a message: you are dead if you let her come!

'I'm so gonna enjoy this.' He thought with a wide grin.

"Well, she didn't want to be left alone in Seireitei without me, so she wanted to come and of course you know that if she puts something on her mind, she never stops until she achieves it." He said with a wide grin once again, enjoying the look of anger in the face of the Captain he hated.

"I suggest we do not waste time because we both have duties to do as Captains." He said ignoring the pink blob on him.

"Hey, hey, Byakushi let's go to eat ice cream to the World of the Living after that." She said pulling on his hair from her place on his shoulder.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, get off from me." He said trying to sound not-so-angry, but failing miserably.

"Let's go!" Yachiru cried happily and they took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The road to the lands of the North was mostly quiet.

'Thank god…' Thought a grateful Byakuya. He was enjoying the silence.

Yachiru was in a bad mood. She was simply bored. Bored to death. There was nothing to do in these roads.

As they traveled, they passed all the Districts. Soon there were no visible houses or any other people. The trees were rotten. Every flower or grass was rotten. The forest was simply dead.

"Where the hell is that Misaki? She can't be living here, this place is nothing but a shithole." He said looking around. He couldn't see anything alive. All the trees were dead, rotten, and broken. There were no animals or whatsoever.

"Patience is a virtue, Ken-chan." She said from her place upon Zaraki's shoulder. She was sounding like a scolding mother.

Zaraki just looked at her as if saying WTF?

Byakuya just sighed and continued looking ahead. He too was having the same thoughts. Who could live here? There was nothing alive.

Soon they stopped dead in their tracks. They reached an open field. But this field was different.

They were not very far from it, but not very close. The only reason that they saw it because it was completely green. There were flowers, grass, a tree, a house near it and a small lake just near the house.

It was like heaven. They haven't seen anything like that before.

Yachiru jumped down and ran towards the field laughing happily.

The Captains followed soon after, still amazed by its beauty.

Yachiru was jumping in the flowers, laughing happily.

Zaraki too cracked a smile, enjoying the moment too. Even Byakuya had a very little tugging at his lips.

Then Zaraki and Byakuya walked towards the house. But they heard a song. But not just any song.

It was the best song they have ever heard.

It was so beautiful, so soft, so relaxing that they just wanted to do nothing other than to just lay down and sleep.

Byakuya was first to go towards where the beautiful voice was coming from. He walked, his feet led him to the lake. Then, his breath was taken away once again.

There stood a woman, looking as if she was in her early twenties. Probably she was 21 or 24 when she died. Her hair was pink, the same color as Yachiru's, a bit darker shade and reacher just above her butt(her lower waist). Her skin was a creamy color, just the perfect one. Her eyes were green, the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Her face was simply beautiful, the most pure one. She was wearing a kimono, a pink one with white flowers designed on it. He couldn't figure out her height, but she would be enough to reach his forehead. Her body was fit.

When Zaraki reached him he was in awe too. He hadn't seen anyone like that. He had the sudden urge to turn around and run. He felt like someone like him, a cold blooded fight loving crazy man, didn't deserve to be near an angel like her.

Yachiru came running, but she was frowning, not smiling her usual cheery smile. The reason, she was trying to get off some of the petals that got in her hair and failing miserably.

Misaki turned to them, her eyes going wide as she laid her gaze upon the two Shinigami Captains. Then she locked her eyes to the little Lieutenant, then she giggled. She mentioned for the to come close. Yachiru was more than happy to comply.

Yachiru ran to her, and then stopped once she reacher her. Misaki smiled at her warmly, just the way a mother would smile to her child. She patter her lap and Yachiru sat there without complaining. Misaki began to take off the petals that were stuck in her hair, while Yachiru was happily giggling.

Byakuya and Zaraki just sweatdropped. Yachiru once again managed to win. They made their way towards the banished Shinigami and the Lieutenant of 11th division. They stopped once they were at least 5 foots from her.

Misaki finished with the petals in Yachiru's hair and gently ran her fingers by it. When she was done Yachiru jumped off her lap.

"Thank You!" Yachiru said happily. She was so relaxed, she wished that the moment didn't ever end. It was a feeling she had never felt. She felt safe, just like when she was with her Ken-chan. Maybe that was the feeling of having a mother, she didn't know.

"Akemi Misaki, correct?" Byakuya asked coolly. She looked back at them and her eyes grew distand and she attempted to get away. Byakuya was expecting this. He was sure that she would not approve what they came here for after what Seireitei did to her.

"Do not be afraid, we are not here to harm you." Surprisingly, it was Zaraki who spoke this time with a soft voice. It was the first time ever he heard Zaraki speak with such a soft voice.

She sighed in relief. They didn't know why she did, from the information they had, she was banished from Seireitei a very long time ago.

"Why are you here?" Misaki asked with a voice that reminded them of the voice of Unohana, but without the look that promised pain. It was gentle, soft, and caring. She noticed that the larger man was bandaged so much, that only his head was left un bandaged.

"We were sent here by Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryusai." Byakuya noticed how her eyes lost her usual kindness after he said this.

"And why would he need me?" She said sounding almost in a sad tone. She diverted her eyes back to the small lake. She started running her gentle hands through her pink hair.

"The Captain Commander and the 10th Squad Captain lost several parts of their body and the Captain of 13th Squad is dying, they need your help." Her eyes widened after she heard this. She didn't want any war, but it was unavoidable. She knew that hey would come to her.

"Are their conditions really that bad?" She asked still looking to the lake. Zaraki and Byakuya couldn't see her expression. Yachiru was just looking sadly to the ground, it was her who spoke next.

"I love Shiro-chan and and Candy-man, I don't want them hurt so please help them." She said in a sad voice, her eyes glittering with tears. Misaki looked at her and her expression softened.

She just shook her head and said with a smile. "Okay, I will help them but only in one condition." She said holding up a finger stopping the yound Lieutenant from jumping up and down.

"I'll do anything!" Yachiru said with a big smile. Misaki just smiled at her warmly.

She added with a serious look that meant business. "You must tell me yours and your friend's names." Misaki finished and burst out laughing. Yachiru joined. Even Zaraki snickered and Byakuya just chuckled slightly.

"Okay, I am Yachiru, This is Zaraki Kenpachi, my Ken-chan," She said pointing a finger to the larger man. "And this is Kuchiki Byakuya, but I call him Byakushi." She said happily still smiling. Byakuya got a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi, please refrain yourself from calling me that" He tried to sound as cool as he could manage in front of her, but he didn't know why. Zaraki just snickered.

Misaki giggled and tried to stand up, but her muscles were sore and she quicly collapsed, fortunately Zaraki reached and grabbed her arm so she didn't fall.

"I'm sorry, I guess my muscles got sore." Misaki said with a smile. Zaraki was confused as to why he did that, he didn't intend on doing anything. He noticed something else too, his arm which was bandaged, didn't felt like it was stinging anymore.

She slowly walked towards him and put her hand on his strong and hard chest. Her hand glowed green for a while and then Zaraki's whole body started to glow green. After a minute or two she retrieved her hand. Misaki just smiled at Zaraki's confused expression, she knew that look very well. Her abilities were not normal.

"There is nothing to worry about, Captain Zaraki I just healed you." She said with a soft expression. Zaraki touched his chest and tested his muscles. They were like they were new.

"Thanks!" He grinned, showing his white teeth. She just smiled back at him. Misaki just reached his chest, just a little under his throat. Byakuya got annoyed for some reason, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yay! So you are going to come?" Yachiru asked in her usual cheery mode. Misaki just giggled and ruffled her hair.

"Of course Yachiru-chan, I can't possibly leave some of your friends to die right?" She asked. Yachiru just nodded and hugged her. And then she whispered so only she could hear.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Misaki again giggled and patted her head. Then she turned to the Captains.

"I would like to take some of my belongings. You can wait in the guestroom until I am prepared, there isn't much to take anyway." She said to the both of them. They just nodded.

Yachiru fiddled her hand with Misaki's and walked with her, with Byakuya and Zaraki closely following behind. They had to admit, she looked pretty hot in that kimono.

" Akemi-san, are you ready to go?" Byakuya asked once she walked out of her bedroom.

She just nodded and took Yachiru's hand. When they came out of the house they started going. Suddenly, Misaki stopped and looked back.

"Is something wrong, Akemi-san?" Byakuya asked with a soft voice, he knew what was bugging her.

"It's just, I spent so much time here. It's hard…" She mumbled to herself but everyone heard it.

"But you will have so many friends!" Yachiru said in a happy voice that melted her heart.

"That's right Yachiru-chan. Now let's not make them wait shall we?" She asked her. Yachiru just continued to drag her throught the grass and flowers.

Zaraki and Byakuya noticed something. When they reached the end of the green valley, where the dead place was, the ground Misaki was being dragged by Yachiru came to life and turned green.

Soon they reached where the dead forest was. It was the same, when Misaki walked past the trees, they came to life as if they were alive ever since they were there. The grass turned green again, the flowers grew, some trees even grew fruits. Zaraki and Byakuya were in awe. They hadn't seen anything like that. Yachiru was in the same condition, she was looking everywhere.

They soon reached the districts. Again, every district they went by, the trees that were there and the dead grass came to life. Misaki was the center of the attention. Byakuya and Zaraki glared and spiked their reiatsu at everyone who tried to look at Misaki's way, which was becoming impossible because everyone was looking at her way.

They soon saw the gates to Seireitei. When they reached it, the gatekeeper Jidanbo (don't know if that name is right.) drank the sight of her. He then noticed the two deadly auras who were directed to him and quickly opened the gate.

Misaki stopped there. She was looking worriedly at the tall and long buildings of Seireitei. However she knew that the looks could fool.

"What is the matter Misaki-chan? Aren't you coming?" Yachiru asked again with a confused look. Misaki just sighed and tried to explain.

"Well, Yachiru-chan It's just that I'm worried. I'm scared that what if Central 46 doesn't approve of this and banish me again?" She said looking to the ground sadly. Zaraki put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He didn't know why he did it but he just felt the need to do it.

"The old idiots are gone, there are new ones here. Besides, if anyone tries to banish you I'm going to have some ass kicking time." He said with a big grin. That made Misaki blush. Byakuya again felt annoyed.

'Why the hell does he gets to touch her everytime?' He asked himself angrily.

"Thank you, Zaraki-san." Misaki said with a warm smile. Zaraki grinned too.

"Just Kenpachi is enough." He smirked at her expression.

"Well, okay then Kenpachi." She repeated again with the name. Byakuya just went ahead so they couldn't see his angry expression no matter how he tried to hide it.

"Captain Commander is waiting for us." He said in a cool voice. Though Zaraki noticed a slight angriness and smirked.

Again, they started passing through the buildings, with Misaki center of the attention. Her purple hair, green eyes and the beautiful kimono stood out too much. Zaraki got an idea.

"Hey pretty boy, lets rise our reiatsu so these idiots scatter, what do you say?" He whispered so that only he would.

"I agree, they do not deserve to be around her." He said with a voice that had annoyance in it. He was clearly disturbed with the fact that lowlifes like them could drink the sight of her.

They skyrocketed their reiatsu so that they fearfully scattered away or the ones who weren't there didn't dare to come towards their way. Not many wanted to face the wrath of two of the strongest captains of Seireitei.

Misaki, Yachiru and 2 looking very pissed Captains, Byakuya trying to hide his angry expression but failing, reached the 4th Squad barracks where the Captains were already there waiting for them.

Misaki took a deep breath, and walked through the doors that opened.

She knew that from today on, her life would change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I just want to say that, this story is my first one. Some of you might think that I have 2 stories but the first one I wrote was nearly 2 years ago when I didn't know jack shit about grammar. Hope you liked it. I will make the next chapter longer, I promise.

Also I want a vote. Who with Misaki should be paired?

Byakuya: 0

Zaraki: 0

Ukitake:0

Or you can vote for another person that is not in here. I leave the choice to you, see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, Im here with the new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it. I hope it will satisfy you.

And I want to thank one of my friends. His name is Berkant. He is a great friend that inspires me with his ideas.

THE VOTE IS STILL ON. I WILL DECIDE WHEN TO END IT.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamamto requested a Captains meeting. He had sensed the reiatsu of Misaki, he could never forget it. He would say he was sorry, even if it meant hurting his pride.

The Captains were lined up in the hospital of Seireitei. Yamamoto was sitting on a chair in a way he would sit when he was in the 1st Squad barracks.

The door opened and they saw Zaraki, Byakuya and Yachiru dragging a woman with purple hair and green eyes dressed in a pink kimono. The males were shocked. This was Misaki?

'She is beautiful' Kyoraku thought while looking at her. She had very pretty eyes and hair.

'Oooooh! So this is Akemi Misaki, I wonder if she would let me experiment on her!' Mayuri thought with a look that clearly said : I-am-not-sane.

Misaki just irked closer to Kenpachi and away from the crazy 12th Squad Captain. Zaraki smirked, while Byakuya just growled.

'How can she choose him to be near her? He is a monster!' Byakuya thought with rage. His fists were clenched, but noone could see them under his haori.

Misaki's eyes gazed upon Yamamoto and her eyes softened. She saw how he was worn out and looked tired. His right arm was gone. He really looked in a bad condition. She looked around and found the other 2 Captains lying on beds. A white haired kid with his left arm and leg gone, a man with bandages in his chest but she could see that he would not be alive for too long if she didn't help.

"Akemi Misaki, you know why we called you here, correct?" He spoke slowly, not in a tone that said he was the Captain Commander, but in a voice that said he was only a man.

Misaki only nodded, still looking to Yamamoto. Yamamoto sighed and diverted his gaze to the ground. The Captains watched interested.

Misaki understood what she needed to do. Without a word, she started walking towards Hitsugaya. Soi Fon immediately moved and grabbed her hand to stop her. It worked. Misaki gasped at the pain that was being forced upon her. God, this girl's grip was strong, were the only thoughts of Misaki.

"What do you think you are doing?" Soi Fon said with an angry voice. She didn't trust this woman. She seemed too nice. Despite the circumstances Misaki was in, she only just smiled.

"I'm going to try and save the Captains." Misaki said while smiling despite the pain. Soi Fon was shocked. That woman in front of her was smiling like nothing was happening.

Soi Fon then started to glow green. She panicked, she thought she was going to die. After several seconds the glow died down. All the Captains were staring at her in shock. Soi Fon was confused but then followed their gazes and finally laid her eyes on her left arm which was not supposed to be there. But it was there. Soi Fon thought this could be some kind of a trick.

Misaki just giggled at her. "There you go, Captain Soi Fon. Your arm is back." She said smiling happily. Soi Fon looked at her still in shock, and then just went back to her place near Unohana, since there was no 3rd Squad Captain.

Misaki continued to make her way towards the 2 injured Captains. The Captains were staring at her with their mouths hanging open. She had just revived Soi Fon's arm, out of nowhere.

Misaki reacher Hitsugaya and placed her hand upon his forehead and bent over a little and, kissed it softly. Byakuya and Zaraki felt like crusing a building. The little snot would pay.

Hitsugaya started to glow green all over his body. When the green light died down, Hitsugaya was laying there, with his leg and arm revived. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a pair of green eyes looking back at him.

"Ugh! Am I in heaven?" He asked no one in particular. Those eyes were like a pair of angel eyes. Misaki giggled, he was so cute!

"No, you are alive." She said and stood up again. Hitsugaya stood up and looked around. All the Captains were there. But then his eyes returned to the green eyed woman again. He felt something else. He looked down and saw his left arm was there, so was his left leg because he could feel and see them, but that was impossible. He was sure that they were cut off. Misaki noticed his confusion and giggled again. This caused Hitsugaya to return his gaze back to her.

"I healed you. Can you stand up?" Misaki asked slowly, and then helped him to his feet. The kid prodigy couldn't belive it. He felt like he was new. He then bowed to her at the waist.

" Thank you. I really appreciate your help, maybe I can pay you back with some tea?" He asked and stood up again. Misaki just laughed a little and nodded. Hitsugaya wanted to know this woman more. She was the first one to show affection towards him in this way.

'You're dead!' Byakuya and Kenpachi thought at the same time. But they were both too confused as to why they were expressing such emotions while they were with her.

Misaki started to move towards the bed of Ukitake Jushirou. She could sense another presence coming towards her. It was the 8th Squad Captains if she guessed right.

"Will he be okay?" Kyoraku asked with a voice that was filled with concern. Concern for his long time friend. He looked to her, searching for answers. Her green orbs saddened a little.

"Honestly, I don't know. I might not be able to heal him. His damages are too great, and I don't think I have enough reiatsu to close the wound." Misaki said with a really sad voice. From the looks on the faces of the several Captains, this Ukitake was a good man. She didn't want to disappoint them, and she hated how she saw the sad look in Kyoraku's face. He looked almost as if he would tear up.

"But, I will try my best. I will heal him even if it costs my whole reiatsu." As Misaki said this, the eyes of the Captains went wide. Losing all of her reiatsu would mean death. With no Zanpakutou, if someone loses all of their reiatsu, there is a high chance they might die without a Zanpakutou there to save them.

"Thank you." The Captain of 8th Squad said with a sigh. He was trusting her. Kyoraku didn't know why, but he was trusting that woman.

Misaki approached the injured Ukitake and placed her hand upon his forehead like she did with Hitsugaya. Nothing happened. Misaki withdrew her hand, and this time pressed both of her hands upon his chest. Ukitake started glowing green and everyone's eyes went wide. Kyoraku had an hopeful look in his eyes, but it disappeared as soon as the light died down. Ukitake was still laying there with wounds.

Misaki was sweating. She hadn't used up so much reiatsu since over a century. She was weak now. She needed to train. But she would never give up, she would rescue this man. Misaki had another idea come up to her mind. She hadn't tried this, but who knew?

Misaki leaned towards Ukitake. She leaned forward until her face was inches away from hers. The Captains held their breaths.

'What the F**K?' Thought an angry Kenpachi. He clenched his fists automatically. He is trying to control himself. He doesn't want her to kiss another man.

Byakuya was having the same thoughts, and the emotionless façade he was keeping was crumbling away and being replaced by one of anger. He didn't know why he was angry, but he did know one thing, the thought of Misaki kissing Ukitake pissed him off to no degree.

Just as Misaki inched forward once again, she kissed Ukitake's nose. The two of the Captains were still angry with the kiss Ukitake got, and they didn't but they were at relief that she didn't kiss him on the lips.

Ukitake glowed green again, this time much brighter. After several minutes, the green light died down and there stood Ukitake, cleaned of all wounds. Kyoraku hurriedly went to his friend's side and looked at him worriedly.

Ukitake slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Kyoraku's face and a face of an… angel. It was a pure face. He didn't know what happened, but his heart started to beat a lot faster for some reason. He blinked and looked over himself. He was completely uninjured, but he was sure that he had a hole through his chest.

Ukitake looked at everybody in confusion, as if trying to understand what was going on. Unohana stepped forward and started to explain.

"We are glad you are healed, Captain Ukitake. You can thank Akemi-san here, she is the one who saved you." He looked at Misaki and smiled, and nodded. Misaki just smiled and nodded.

'She is beautiful' He thought looking at her face. That didn't go unnoticed. Two of the Captains were glaring lasers at the now completely healed Captain. Misaki, with her work finished with the Captains, returned to her place, in front of the Captain Commander's seat. He was the only one left to heal. Misaki paused. She would heal him, she was sure of that. But after she healed him, what then? Would Yamamoto kick her out again? Or would he let her stay? She really wanted to stay.

Misaki slowly started to walk towards Yamamoto. She stopped when Yamamoto held out a hand. Misaki was confused.

Yamamoto sighed heavily, as if he was in pain. In fact, he really was. He was suffering from a wrong choice from long time ago.

Without a word, Yamamoto stood up from his chair, fell to his knees and shocked all who was in the room with what he said and did. "I am truly sorry, Misaki. I was a fool, I was a fool to think of you as a Hollow. Yet again, after I betrayed you twice, you still helped me. You really are a pure being. Forgive me, please!" He finished with a sad voice. Misaki was shocked. The Captain Commander of Seireitei just wanted forgiveness from her.

Misaki's eyes softened and she put a hand on his shoulder, while the other one on the side of his face. Yamamoto glowed green, like the other Captains did, and when the light died down they were shocked to no extend.

In the place of the old man with white beard, hair and eyebrows now stood a man in his mid twenties with red hair that reacher his mid-back, a handsome face and piercing blue eyes, his height was the same of his old self and he was no longer bended over, but he was standing straight and looking forward, an aura of superiority around him. No word was spoken, it was utterly silent. You could hear a needle drop. The man that appeared there was shocked as well. He stood up, stretched out his muscles and looked to the Captains.

"Yama…..ji?" Kyoraku asked with a voice that was REALLY confused. The red haired man just smiled and answered.

"No, not anymore Kyoraku. I'm not a gramps anymore." His voice held power, his being was practically radiating off power. The new Yamamoto then looked at Misaki before taking a step towards her and then stopping, as if he was hesitating. Misaki did the job for him.

Misaki ran and hugged Yamamoto, her arms encircling around his neck. Yamamoto was too shocked, but eventually wrapped his arms around her waist. Misaki was crying and saying words like: "I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you…." She was crying, crying her heart out. Yamamoto was also crying, hugging her tightly. They were all confused at the display before them. Ukitake was the one who broke the silence.

"Sensei, do you two know each other?" He asked with a voice that clearly held the awe and shock of seeing his sensei in a new form. His SENSEI was practically looking younger than him.

Yamamoto just nodded and continued to hold her. "Perhaps you would remember, one day I went on a mission my self personally to destroy something." Yamamoto said with a young voice, drawing the interest of the Captains. Ukitake nodded, and listened.

"When I reached the place, I was shocked. There was a Vasto Lorde, but that was not the thing that shocked me. The thing that shocked me was that, the Hollow's abilities were to use the opponents strength against him. And considering my power…" He trailed off. Everyone now understood what was that meaning. Yamamoto continued.

"I fought agains Ryuujin Jakka in a fierce battle, and in the end I won but the hollow was still there. I killed it immediately and collapsed, due to the exhaustion of using too much reiatsu and because of the injuries caused by Ryuujin Jakka." The new Captain Commander said in a relaxed tone.

"When I opened my eyes, I was in a house and all of my injuries were healed. There I met Misaki. She had healed me. I saw her powers, and proposed her a place in Seireitei. Misaki accepted, and came to join Shin Ou academy. (I don't know if its right or wrong.) She finished, but as you know she didn't get a zanpakutou and Central 46 banished her." Yamamoto explained in a sad tone, showing clearly that he regretted what he did.

"Captain Commander, I heard you say about betraying her twice, am I correct?" Soi Fon asked with a tone that held no anger. It was just curiosity. Yamamoto cast his now-blue eyes away from them.

"Yes, that is true. I have betrayed her twice, and I regret it everyday of my life." Yamamoto mumbled to himself more than to the Captains, but they still heard him. They didn't want to push and learn the second one, so they dropped it. "Misaki is like my imouto to me, I will protect her no matter what." Yamamoto said smiling a little at the woman in his arms. His imouto. Yes, it fitted perfectly.

"Thank you, Nii-chan." Misaki said with a broken voice, due to the effect of crying. Yamamoto just hugged her tightly.

Byakuya and Zaraki just sighed in relief. They would probably go and annihilate entire Hueco Mundo if that Yamamoto got her. Yamamoto finally released her, and she stood up again and went to her place, a happy smile on her beautiful face.

"Now that we are all healed, we will announce that everything is once again in control to all of Seireitei. All of the Captains are to gather their Squads and come to the Training Ground in the South." Yamamoto said with a smile, something unexpected from the Captain Commander, and something that will be expected from now on that Misaki is here.

Their attention was guided back to Misaki as she lost her balance and started to fall. In a flash, Byakuya was there and caught her. He lifted her bridal-style and pressed her against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I must have over used a little bit." Misaki said as she laid her head on his strong, hard chest. Byakuya smirked at the currently burning with rage 11th Squad Captain, but it was gone in an instant.

"It's okay, you deserve a rest after all that." Byakuya said as she closed her beaufitul emeralds. He looked at Yamamoto. Once he nodded, Byakuya left with a flash of Shunpo.

Zaraki growled. At the moment he was looking like he could kill anything that said something to piss him off, or anything another at that matter.

Once Byakuya was out of the 4th Squad barracks, he started to walk. He didn't want this moment end quickly. Misaki was in his arms. It was so right. As if on cue, she snuggled closer to him. Byakuya smiled a little, and continued to walk.

When the 6th Squad Captain reached his destination, he put her softly on the futon and put a blanket over her. Byakuya sat beside her and took a moment to admire her beauty.

Her pink hair was sprawled all over the pillow, making her look like an angel with pink wings. Byakuya reacher and stroked her hair softly with one of his hands. This caused Misaki to open her eyes.

She opened her emeralds and spotted him. She smiled at him.

"Ah, Byakuy-I mean Kuchiki-san." Misaki slipped off the word without meaning to.

"Byakuya is fine." He said softly and smiled just a little. He was amused when the pink haired woman smiled happily again.

"Okay then Byakuya, thank you for bringing me here. I must have been tired to collapse like that." She sighed and looked at him apolitically. Byakuya nodded. He closed his eyes and cherished this moment.

He snapped them open when a pair of soft lips touched his cheek. Byakuya looked wide eyed at the woman that just had kissed him! HIM! He was speechless!

"That was for being a gentleman. Thank you, Byakuya." Misaki said as she giggled at his face now tinted with a little bit of pink, matching the amount of pink on her face.

"Also, you should smile more often, it makes your face look brighter." She said happily before hiding her emeralds away from the world and entering the world of dreams.

Byakuya smiled a true smile, a smile he had never smiled since the death of his wife, Hisana. He once again stroked her hair, and then leaved her place for the moment.

The next hours passed as the entire Seireitei spoke about Byakuya having a smile on his face while he was walking. They thought he had killed a very strong opponent or he had finally succeeded to get Yachiru off his back for a week. Boy, things would get interesting. And he just couldn't wait the look on Zaraki's face when he learned all the things that happened in her room. Byakuya would enjoy this greatly. He would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Months passed, and everyone was once again continuing their lives (sorta) in peace. Everyone was shocked at the sudden news that their Captains healed and the Captain Commander was now a handsome man that the Shinigami Women's Association was after. Misaki was the hottest topic in all Seireitei. Almost every man out there was searching a way to approach her. Of course, it didn't last long for the Squads 6 and 11 because of their angry Captains.

Misaki was enjoying the silence in a field of trees. She was sitting and listening to the birds sing, to the wind that made the flowers move gently. That silence was broken by an energetic pink blob.

"Misa-chan!" Yachiru yelled and jumped on her. She was hugging Misaki's neck tightly. The older woman just smiled and stroked her hair. Yachiru sat on her lap and started to hum silently. Misaki was braiding her hair. Yachiru ate lesser candy now, because Misaki said that if she ate too much candy, she wouldn't grow up. Zaraki and MANY Shinigami were thankful for her help. The silence was once again broken by a sound of little bells hitting each other, a Hell Butterly was approaching.

Misaki held out her hand and the butterfly landed on her palm.

"Akemi-san, I would like you to invite to my Squad barracks for a tea, can you come?" Came to voice of Ukitake. Misaki only smiled and let the butterfly fly away as it flapped its small wings.

"Yachiru-chan, I need to visit Ukitake-san for a while." Misaki said being finished braiding her hair. Yachiru pouted.

"Noooo, I want to stay for a bit more." She said crossing her arms and a cute pout appearing on her face. Misaki giggled and stood up. Yachiru was still pouting, so she kneeled down to her eye level and kissed her little nose.

"Next time, I promise that I will read you a bed time story, deal?" Misaki asked with a smile, while laughing softly to the energetic girl jumping for joy.

"Okay! But you need to promise me that it will be tonight." Yachiru said with a pleading expression. She was just too cute to resist. Misaki's green eyes softened. She nodded. Yachiru jumped and hugged her.

As Misaki parted with Yachiru, she made her way to the 13th Squad barracks. Her waist length pink hair was flowing gently in the wind. She didn't like to tie it with a ribbon or something else. The healer liked it free. While she walked on the streets of Seireitei, she was definitely the most noticeable person. Her pink hair, green eyes and the beautiful pink kimono under the white haori.

The Haori was a gift from Yamamoto himself. It wasn't a Captain haori, just a white haori with no black on it. The same one the Captains wore but no kanji for Squad was on it.

Misaki reached the 13th Squad barracks and entered. She walked softly and accepted the greetings for the Shinigami. She reacher Ukitake's room and knocked politely. When a 'Come in.' voice was heard from the other side, she opened the door.

She was greeted by Ukitake, who was pouring tea to the 2 cups. He smiled at her and mentioned for her to come and sit.

"Akemi-san, I would like to thank you for something. I noticed it just today." Ukitake said with a smile. Misaki was just confused, she didn't know what was it all about. Ukitake laughed at her face, it was so priceless!

"When you healed me, you seem to have healed my illness too." He said with a grateful look. "I am not coughing or feeling sick anymore, and I can attend to my duties as a Captain more freely." Ukitake once again, laughed at her face. It was soooo priceless!

"Well, you're welcome and please, call me just Misaki." She said awkwardly, it was clearly seen that she didn't know about his illness or healing it whatsoever.

Ukitake just smiled and they talked about life in the remaining time. Ukitake told her the story of Aizen betraying Soul Society and all of the battles they had gone throught. She was impressed. She never thought a human could turn into a shinigami, gain hollow powers and destroy one of the strongest enemies Soul Society has ever faced.

"Sadly, Kurosaki Ichigo lost his powers after using some kind of an attack on Aizen. We honor him by telling the students in the Academy about his will to protect. He was really someone. He would protect everyone close to him, or even go as far as to protect those he just really met." Ukitake told her with a never dropping smile.

"He made a great sacrifice for Soul Society, he really is a true hero. Who knows, maybe one day I'll meet him and thank him for his actions." Misaki said with a smile matching Ukitake's.

Ukitake nodded and continued to talk to her. Eventually Misaki asked the time.

"Judging by the sky, my guess would be 9:45 or so. Why?" Ukitake asked. Misaki got a look of horror on her beautiful face. Ukitake instantly became alarmed.

"What is it?" He asked her with concern. Misaki was a good friend to him now, almost as good as Kyoraku.

"I promised I would read Yachiru a bed time story. I should really get going. Thank you Ukitake, for the time. I really enjoyed it." She said with a smile. Her smiles never ended!

"I enjoyed it too Misaki, I hope we can do that again sometime." Ukitake said with a gentle smile on his face too. Misaki nodded and started walking and eventually got out of 13th Squad barracks. She walked silently in the silence.

The moon was shining to its fullest. It was reflecting Misaki's green eyes, making them seen like emeralds, true ones. Her pink hair was dancing with the wind, making it seem like a soft curtain. Her pink hair flapped against her back. Some patrolling Shinigami stopped and looked at her. Even after some time, she was still the center of the conversations.

Misaki reached the 11th Squad barracks and asked the guard at the gates.

"Would you mind calling Zaraki-san here?" She asked with a soft tone, waiting patiently. The unranked Shinigami nodded and ran off to find his Captain.

It was after 10 minutes Zaraki came and got a shocked face on his face. What would she be doing here?

"Hmm? Why are you here Misaki?" He asked in a calm tone. After all, he didn't want the one woman who was the very first one to show kindness towards him to be afraid of him.

"I promised Yachiru that I would read her a bed time story, I am sorry if I have interrupted you." Misaki said with a slight blush, hoping that the darkness would hide it. Unfortunately for her, the moon did the trick for Zaraki to see it. He smirked and looked at her.

"Yeah, and I was wondering why she wouldn't sleep. She was saying something about bed time story. Even after I agreed that I would read it to her she simply didn't wa-" He quickly cut himself. Misaki just looked at him for a few seconds and started giggling. Zaraki got embarrassed and turned his head to the other direction.

"My, my. Well Zaraki-san, you are a good man. No one would imagine a man like yourself reading bed time stories. But it is only fitting for a father to take care of her daughter. You are a very good sample for a father." Misaki said smiling softly with her green eyes glowing with the shining of the moon. Zaraki just stared at her in shock before muttering something akin to thank you.

"Well, her bedtime has already passed and she is still awake. It would be good if she went to sleep. What took your time?" He asked as they strode within the halls of 11th Squad. Once every second, a Shinigami would gape at her and it would end with the glare and a spike of a reiatsu from Zaraki.

"I was with Ukitake all the time. We talked about Aizen and other problems." She said still continuing to walk. Zaraki growled for a reason, and it irked him to know that she had been with Ukitake all day along.

They met Ikkaku and Yumichika on the way to Yachiru's bedroom. They looked at them suspiciously before Ikkaku grinned and spoke.

"Well Captain, I see you finally are planning to get laid!" He said with a thumbs up while his bald head was shining. Misaki blushed furiously while Zaraki cheek's were tinged with pink.

Ikkaku continued his rant about them being together, and it stopped when Zaraki crashed him through a wall. Yumichika just grinned and continued to walk away, probably to spread the news to Seireitei. The Captain of 11th Squad together with the Healer Shinigami Akemi Misaki would be really amazing news for Hisagi.

"Sorry for that, that bald idiot. I'll make Yachiru chew on his head later." He grumbled a little and eventually they reached her bedroom. Misaki sighed and pushed the door open. Zaraki choose not to interfere and leaned to wall inside Yachiru's bedroom.

Yachiru was under the covers, Misaki couldn't make out what was she doing. When she lifted the covers slowly, what she saw hurt her. Yachiru was crying. It hurt more to know that she was the cause of it. She quicly took her in her arms. Yachiru just continued crying and tried to make It stop. Misaki picked her up, and got under the covers together with her. She slowly ran her fingers in Yachiru's pink hair, trying to calm the young girl.

"Yachiru, I'm so sorry." Misaki said and kissed her forehead. She was relieved when Yachiru looked up with her eyes that was shining with unshed tears, who were threatening to fall.

"You promised you would come, why didn't you come? Didn't you want me?" Yachiru asked in a broken voice. Misaki's heart was crushed.

"No no no! I really love you Yachiru-chan! I just had to spend some time somewhere. I'm so sorry, I love you so much." Misaki said, kissing her little nose and her forehead once again, this time relaxing the girl. Yachiru snuggled to her more, feeling safe.

"Then, you don't hate me right?" Yachiru asked with a hopeful voice. Misaki's heart once again melted.

"I love you so much, how can I hate you?" Misaki asked with a soft voice while still running her fingers through her short hair that was the same color as hers. Yachiru just nodded and buried her head in her neck. Zaraki could only look dumbfounded from the wall. He saw Yachiru cry, he didn't know. Was it the second time? The first time was when he was near death and the second one was just now.

"So, will you tell me a story now?" Yachiru asked with a hopeful glint in her shining red-brown eyes. (sorry, don't know how to explain the color. Just type Yachiru in google and you will see.) Misaki giggled and answered with a quick 'yes'.

So, Misaki told her a story about a man who was a fighter and really love fighting. He then saw a small baby girl all alone and took her with him. He raised her, taught her how to survive in life and took her as his own daughter. Then he found a woman, a woman he loved with all his heart. He then married her and the little girl loved her as her true mother. Then they lived happily ever after.

"Wow! That is so nice! Can I ask a few questions?" Apparently, curiosity took the better of Yachiru and she just had to ask those questions. After Misaki's giggling and a short nod, she asked.

"Is the man in the story Ken-chan and the little girl is me?" Yachiru asked with a cheerful voice. Misaki was happy that she was once again happy, and answered with a quick nod. Yachiru squealed happily in her place in Misaki's arms and hugged Misaki even tighter. The Healer just laughed softly and kissed her head.

"And one more?" Yachiru asked excitedly, and then asked without waiting for an answer.

"Is the woman in the story you?" Yachiru asked in a calm voice. This made Misaki and Zaraki pause. Zaraki could just go wide eyed while Misaki blushed a little. Then she giggled and answered.

"Who knows Yachiru-chan, maybe I am." Misaki in all truth didn't know if she wanted to be that woman, but deep down in her she knew there was some kind of a bond with Zaraki. Zaraki was once again shocked. The woman he desired, yes desired, had just said that she could be the woman of his life.

"Can you sleep here with me, Misa-chan?" Yachiru asked with a sad voice and a downcast look, almost as if knowing that she would reject. Misaki thought for a while and then answered with an answer that shocked both Yachiru and Zaraki.

"Of course, Yachiru-chan." Misaki said with a gentle smile. Yachiru whipped her head upwards and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yachiru was saying endlessly while burying her head in the Healer's neck. Misaki patter her head affectionately. Misaki pulled her closer and just knew that Yachiru went to the lands of dream.

Zaraki walked to the bed and fixed the covers, so that they lay upon both of them. He dropped to his knees and spoke.

"Thank you, Misaki." Zaraki said with a sad expression looking at her. Misaki's green eyes softened. She raised a hand and touched his face. The touch made Zaraki blink in shock.

"It's okay. I already see her as my own child. She deserves happiness. She is lucky to have you as a father, Zaraki." Misaki said with a smile, her hand still on his face. Zaraki smiled his own smile, not a crazy one, but a soft one. That woman was changing him.

"Goodnight." Zaraki said finally after he stood up and moved his arms a little to warm them up. Misaki just looked at his bare chest and abdomen muscles. Zaraki noticed her look and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a grin, enjoying the blush that appeared on her face.

"I-I… I m-mean…" Misaki didn't finish as she buried her face in the soft hair of Yachiru's. She was embarrassed beyond imagination. Zaraki snickered before he exited the room. Misaki sighed in relief, still feeling embarrassed. She smiled, and fixed her long, pink, soft hair so that it was out of the way. She kissed Yachiru's forehead once again, and closed her eyes.

"Thank youm mommy…" Misaki's eyes flew open in shock and stared at the now asleep girl. She smiled as her eyes softened at the sight of the now sleeping little girl. She was so small. Misaki just hugged her tighter and drifted into sleep with a smile on her face.

She had no idea how tomorrow was going to turn out, as of now everyone knew all that happened here in the 11th Squad barracks because of a certain bald 3th seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew! Finally finished. It really took me some time to write it, and having an annoying brother doesn't help that situation. :D

THE VOTE IS STILL ON. I WILL DECIDE WHEN IT WILL BE OVER.

And please reconsider. Wouldn't you want Zaraki to be happy? Oh well.

For those who vote for Byakuya, don't worry. This is only a moment with Zaraki. There will be moments with Byakuya, too.

See you till next time. PEACE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – TRUTH OR DARE?

The sun was shining upon Seireitei. The streets were filled with Shinigami rushing to their duties. Kenpachi awoke from his deep slumber and tried to protect his eyes from the sun.

'Why is the sun the one to wake me up every morning?' Kenpachi asked himself mentally. He stood up and stretched. Then an idea struck him.

"Why don't I go wake up some others?" He asked himself aloud and grinned. He made his way to the door and opened it. Many passing Shinigami bowed to him respectively and some of them just went the other direction. He eventually reached Yachiru's room. When he opened the door, his eyes softened.

There was a sleeping, beautiful pink haired goddess and her child. That was what he thought at that moment anyway. Misaki had her arms protectively around Yachiru's small frame. It was a sight that only someone as lucky as him could see. Perhaps some were right to say that he was a devil and had a devil's luck.

Kenpachi went over to them, and drank in the sight. Misaki was laying on her back, and Yachiru was on her, curled up in a ball. Misaki had her arms around the smaller one, a protection that only a mother could give to her child. They both had little smiles on their faces. Misaki's long hair was sprawled over the pillows, making it a sight to see. Kenpachi fell to his knees quietly and fought the urge to run his hard and strong fingers throught her soft and beautiful pink hair.

'She'll probably hate me if I take advantage of her. Well, I'm not taking an advantage like that, but it still counts as it.' Kenpachi thought with a frown. He sighed and shook her shoulders lightly. Misaki stirred, but didn't open her eyes. He shook her once more, this time harder.

Misaki opened her green pools to the world and was met with the face of Kenpachi. She raised one hand and rubbed out the sleep from her eyes while yawning. Yachiru awoke in that moment and did the same. They looked like copies.

'Cute.' Thought Kenpachi as he watched them with a lazy grin. His lazy grin turned into a sly one and asked.

"Finally woke up, sleeping beauties?" The 11th Squad Captain asked and enjoyed what he saw. Yachiru just smiled widely and nodded her head. Misaki, well…

She blushed 10 shades of red and buried her face in Yachiru's hair once again, hoping that the embarrassment would go away. Yachiru looked up and saw Misaki's red face. She got confused.

"What's the matter, Misa-chan?" Yachiru asked with curious eyes. Misaki looked at her and got even more embarrassed. She only got more embarrassed and shook her head. Kenpachi was enjoying the show.

"Yachiru-chan, how about you go and wash your teeth? Then we can go to the game." Misaki said and watched amused as Yachiru's face lit up and she practically flew to the bathroom.

"Game? What kind of game?" Kenpachi asked with a raised eyebrow. He was willing to play any game, if she was in it.

"We gather to play Truth or Dare. You can come too Kenpachi, if you want." Misaki said with a smiling face. Kenpachi's face also lit up and a crazy grin made his way towads his face.

'Truth or Dare huh? I can learn anything I want from her!' Kenpachi cheered mentally and answered with a nod.

Misaki smiled and nodded back. She stood up, and Kenpachi got a good view of her night gown, white bra that was hiding perfect breasts, white panties and perfect body. She had come with a complete set?

Misaki noticed his gaze where was going, blushed, quickly took her white haori and kimono, and ran off to the bathroom. She had completely forgotten that she had changed last night after Kenpachi left. Kenpachi stood there dazed. He smirked and looked towards the bathroom door.

'That was a nice view.' Kenpachi thought with a smirk still plastered on his face.

Yachiru had brushed her teeth, and now was trying to fix her hair. Just in time, Misaki entered the bathroom in a hurry and closed the door. She leaned against it and sighed with a bit of red on her cheeks.

"Misa-chan, could you help me with my hair?" Yachiru asked with crossed arms and a pout. Misaki giggled and nodded. She went over to her and started brushing her hair with a brush. Yachiru was humming quietly, just like the last time.

"Misa-chan, can I ask you a question?" Yachiru asked looking to the ground. At Misaki's approval she asked it.

"Can we someday, go to the World of the Living?" At that, Misaki paused. She didn't see any harm in doing so, but she didn't know if they would be allowed.

"Where do you want to go exactly?" Misaki asked and continued to brush her hair. Yachiru got a happy smile on her face and cheerily answered.

"To the beach!" Yachiru said throwing her arms upwards. Misaki laughed softly at her antics.

"Of course, I'll be sure to ask Nii-chan one day to let me, you and Kenpachi to go to the beach, okay?" Misaki asked her, and her emeralds softened when she started to shout 'Yay! With Ken-chan!'.

When she finished with Yachiru's hair, she took off her night gown and put on her pink kimono and white haori. Misaki took a hold of Yachiru's hand an they together exited the bathroom.

They were met with a bored Kenpachi. He was wearing his regular outfit. The captains haori and the traditional black shihakusho under it. His zanpakutou was tapped to his waist.

"So, are we going to that 'game'?" Zaraki tried to sound not so excited, and was hiding it well. He was actually very pumped for this game, he could force or learn some things from Misaki, and it wouldn't count as taking advantage of her. Yes, that was the perfect plan!

Misaki nodded and continued to walk towards the door, her hand holding Yachiru's own. Kenpachi fell in step with them and they continued to walk. All in together, they looked like a family. Yachiru's hair was so much alike with Misaki's own, and she had Kenpachi's eyes.(sort of…)

They walked throught the streets of Seireitei and were given knowing smirks or shocked looks. Some of the women gathered up and started to whisper and giggle excitedly. Though, the smirks and the grins were stopped by Kenpachi, who was giving off a deadly aura.

They finally reached the 8th Squad barracks, which was the place where the game would be held. When they entered the place, Kenpachi's brow started to twitch. Almost every Lieutenant and Captain was there, and they all turned to look at them. The busty Lieutenant of 10th Squad got a smirk on her face that said: I know everything, and the others were also smiling, except for a certain 6th Squad Captain. He was so angry, that people around him started to back off.

The Captains of 12th Squad, 7th Squad and 1st Squad, and 4th Squad were missing, as they had jobs to do, or just annoying paperwork and the Lieutenants of Squad 7, 1 and 2 were missing too. Luckily for Toushirou, his Lieutenant had done all of her paperwork from the fear that her Captain wouldn't let her to to the game.

Zaraki glanced at Byakuya and smirked. He was sooooo gonna enjoy this now. He went over and sat down next to him. He then whispered so that only Byakuya could hear.

"So, how is life going?" Kenpachi asked with a smirk, and enjoyed the short growl that escaped Byakuya.

"You do realize, that Misaki is available for everyone in this game, right?" Asked Byakuya with a cool tone, after he had gotten himself under control, of course. Kenpachi growled, as he saw the pointed looks the males were giving her as she sat between Nanao and Matsumoto, Yachiru on her lap, bouncing happily.

"Tch, as if anyone will approach her, they know better than to do that." Kenpachi said with a smirk, rising his deadly aura and making the males except Byakuya gulp.

"Okay! So, I'm gonna start." Matsumoto said as she put her finger on her cheek, making a thinking position. Her face lit up almost instantly, and you could see a flash of light above her head.

"Momo! I dare you to sit on my Captains lap for 30 minutes, because the first one can choose what he or she wants the other one to do!" Matsumoto said and dismissed the glare that went her way from a very angry and embarrassed 10th Squad Captain. The room turned ice cold, and you could see white reiatsu coming out of Toushirou in a angry way.

Hinamori was not doing good either. She was blushing, and mentally cursing, and at the same time asking herself how Matsumoto had learned who her secret crush was. She couldn't refuse. Hinamori stood up, and started to walk towards Toushirou hesitantly.

The others were enjoying Toushirou's angriness, or nervousness, they couldn't really say what it was.

'NO! What if I do something that I might regret?' Toushirou asked himself mentally and blushed as Hinamori came closer.

They were all sitting Indian style, so she bent down and sat on his lap. Toushirou felt a stir around his lower stomach. This was going to be the longest 30 minutes of his life. Hinamori was trying to hide her blush, and the only way to do that, was to turn around on Toushirou's lap and bury her face in his chest.

'WTF!' Toushirou screamed and questioned at the same time. He was looking like a freaking tomato, with white hair! He was sooooo gonna get Matsumoto for that later. He sent one of his coldest glares towards her way, the glare that everyone received after they called him a child or made fun of him. She just brushed it off like it was nothing, Matsumoto was having the time of her life.

Misaki and Yachiru just both giggled, while the others erupted into small laughs. Now was Hinamori's turn.

"T-Truth o-or D-Dar-re, N-N-Nanao-s-san?" Hinamori asked still hiding her face in the chest of a very embarrassed Captain, secretly inhaling his smell, trying to remember and take it as much as she can.

'I have too many secrets, I cannot allow them to be known.' Nanao thought and said with a serious expression. "Dare." She said with a confident voice, oh how she was going to regret that.

Hinamori got an evil smirk on her face, but no one could see it. Then she said something that was totally out of character for her, and something that Nanao wouldn't expect to do in a million years.

"I dare you to kiss Captain Kyoraku." Hinamori said with an evil smirk, and enjoying the fact that no one could see her face. Misaki and some others were wondering where the shy girl went, and who was this one. The addressed Captain instantly perked up and started to get excited on his place.

"W-What! N-No w-way!" Nanao stuttered with an embarrassed face beyond imagination, and got even more embarrassed when she saw her Captain was already removing his hat to get the kiss.

"Well, my lovely Nanao-chan, you said dare, and come on now don't be shy! Come give me a kiss." Kyoraku said with a smile, which only angered the 8th Squad Lieutenant. She went over to Kyoraku and got ready to slap her, but before her hand could meet with his face, her wrist was caught and she was pulled into a heated kiss with her Captain.

Nanao's eyes widened in shock, then she did something that she couldn't even imagine of doing. She closed her eyes and started kissing back. Nanao could feel his smirk, but she couldn't care right now.

The others watched with dumbfounded faces, except Misaki and Yachiru. They were giggling and whispering to each other like mother and daughter, or more like 12-year old girls.

Nanao sensed their giggling, but didn't care about it. The kiss ended after a good 30 seconds. She hadn't realized that she had sat on her Captain's lap. Nanao sighed and admitted the truth to herself. She really loved him, that was for sure. Nanao ignored all others around them, and laid her head on his chest.

Kyoraku smiled a honest smile, not a perverted one. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and took a deep inhale from her hair. Now it was Nanao's turn. She smirked evilly, and asked.

"Akemi-san, Truth or Dare?" Nanao asked from her place in Kyoraku's lap, her head laying against his chest. Misaki only smiled and answered.

"Truth." She didn't have anything to hide.

To say, Nanao was disappointed. She thought of giving her a good dare. Oh well, there were other ways to embarrass her.

"When and with who was your 'first time'?" Nanao asked with an evil look on her face. And to double the pleasure, Misaki blushed deeply and looked away. Zaraki and Byakuya were really interested in this. Yachiru was confused.

"What does 'first time' mean?" Asked Yachiru, without knowing that she was making Misaki blush even harder, her green eyes becoming nervous.

"It's nothing! It's nothing at all, Yachiru-chan!" Misaki said a bit quickly, but to her luck Yachiru dropped it. She sighed and relief.

"Well?" This time it was Matsumoto who had asked. Misaki once again remembered the question and answered, still embarrassed.

"A-Actually, I-I'm a v-v-v-virgin." Misaki said with her face now like a tomato. There was a silence in the room. Zaraki smiled and even Byakuya sighed in relief somewhat.

"For real?" asked Matsumoto and stared at her in awe. A woman like that, and she still kept her purity?

"I-I j-just couldn't f-find the r-right m-man." Misaki said and got a sad look in her eyes. "I actually never had a friend before I returned here." Misaki added with a sad tone, now all of her embarrassment gone. Her life filled green eyes were now dull and sad. Zaraki got angry. Byakuya was in a moments reach of exploding.

What could she have done to receive such a fate? To be known as a Hollow when your intensions are only to help?

"But now I have so many friends! The past is the past, we must look forward." Misaki said, her cheery expression returning. Zaraki smiled at that. She had endured so much, just like him.

"Hmm, I choose Ukitake! Truth or Dare?" Misaki asked as she lightened up. Said man tensed up a little. He got a bad feeling about this.

"Truth….?" Ukitake said a bit unsure. For some reason, the smile on Misaki's face matched the one on Unohana's when she was really pissed. So, he made a wise move and chose Truth.

"First, I know that you have a crush." Misaki said and ignored the pair of eyes that were wide with shock. " I want to know who she is." She finished with a true smile. Zaraki and Byakuya tensed a little. If Ukitake says that he liked Misaki, they might lose their chance.

"W-Well, I-I l-like…." Ukitake tried to say as he found the wall interesting and stared at it with a hint of red on his cheeks. Actually his face looked like a full-grown tomato.

"Unohana!" Ukitake mumbled to himself and crossed his arms. Said woman's eyes flew open in shock. Ukitake looked at her for a moment and their eyes locked. She smiled. Ukitake's heart started to beat loudly in his ear.

Ukitake regained his composure and looked around the room, searching for a prey. His eyes landed upon Zaraki. He smirked, a thing that was very unusual for the 13th Squad Captain.

"Captain Zaraki. Truth or dare?" Ukitake asked with a smirk, and he already knew what was the monstrous Captain was going to say.

"Tch, I choose dare." Kenpachi said without hesitation. Ukitake's smirk if possible got even bigger, then turned into a large grin.

" I dare you to say, " I read bed time stories." Ukitake said and didn't even get affected by the flaring reiatsu of Kenpachi. Misaki and Yachiru once again giggled like schoolgirls. Kenpachi coughed heavily and mumbled something that they couldn't make out.

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear you." Teased Ukitake and enjoyed the angry look on Kenpachi's face, like it was something new for the fight loving Captain.

Kenpachi again mumbled something short, but Ukitake wasn't satisfied.

"Repeat, please." The white haired captain said and didn't expect what came next.

"I READ BED TIME STORIES! SATISFIED?" Kenpachi practically roared. Ukitake got a shocked look on his face but quickly put it away and nodded.

Kenpachi grunted and sat back to his place. He scanned over the crowd and found his prey.

"Soi Fon, Truth or Dare?" Zaraki said with a bored voice. The addressed 2nd Squad Captain turned his attention to him.

"Truth." Soi Fon answered without a hint of hesitation. She wasn't called emotionless for nothing.

Zaraki got a wicked grin on his face and asked. " Is it true that your room is covered by black cat posters and Yoruichi's dolls, items, and even her secretly taken pictures?" He asked.

Soi Fon's face flushed before she looked away embarrassed. She muttered a quick 'Y-Yes.', and the room burst into laughter. Misaki and Yachiru were laughing rolling on the floor. Soi Fon got even more embarrassed and directed her eyes towards Misaki. Misaki, due to the effect of laughing, missed it. She would pay for missing that.

Soi Fon smirked.

"Well, Truth or Dare, Akemi?" Soi Fon said crossing her arms and the room grew quiet. Zaraki and Byakuya were thrilled to hear this. Soi Fon would try to embarrass her, that was sure. But, by doing what?

"Hmm, I'll go with Dare." Misaki said smiling and waited patiently. Her innocent personality would cost her this time. She didn't even see the growing evil smirk on Soi Fon's face.

"Why don't you go kiss Zaraki?" Soi Fon said. Misaki's smile froze. Her beautiful smile was replaced by a look of a shock. Byakuya's eyes flew open in shock and anger. Zaraki's eyes widened too, but because of entirely different reasons.

"W-What!" Misaki's voice was full of embarrasment. It wasn't because she was afraid to kiss Zaraki, she was sure that deep down she wanted to. Soi Fon even smirked more evilly, if that was possible of course.

"You heard me." Soi Fon said finally and watched the scene that unfolded. Misaki lifted Yachiru off her lap and put her down. The pink haired young Lieutenant of Squad 11 stared at her in curiosity. The green eyed woman made her way towards where Zaraki was sitting. Zaraki's eyes even widened more. She was willing to kiss him?

Misaki reached him and stood there for a few moments. Then, before Zaraki could comprehend what was happening, she had her mouth locked to his. After a couple of seconds, Misaki made a move to retreat, but Zaraki wasn't willing to let her go.

'Not that easily.' He thought with a smirk on his lips and encircled his arms around Misaki. She let out a started 'eek!' before she was pulled on his lap and was in a heated kiss. Zaraki invaded her mouth and explored the new areas he had dominated. Misaki closed her eyes that were widened, and enjoyed it.

Byakuya was staring at the scene that was playing next to him with a broken gaze. He stood up and left in a flash of shunpo.

(With Byakuya)

It was raining outside.

Byakuya was staying in front of a cherry blossom tree. The petals were dripping with water. He himself was soaked. He wasn't giving any attention to it. His thought were fixed upon a pink haired, green eyed beauty.

He had lost her. For real.

'To think that I would find happiness after such a long time. It was foolish of me.' He thought sadly and stared at the petals of the tree with a face that was devoid of any emotion. Unbeknownst to him, a blue eyed girl was watching him. She had a single bang between her eyes. Her hair was falling on her shoulders.

That was Kuchiki Rukia.

She was in pain. She was in pain because he was in pain. The blue eyed beauty couldn't take it anymore. She shunpoed' to where he stood, and hugged him tightly, crying to his back.

Byakuya's eyes widened when he felt something against his back. He hadn't even sensed her! She was truly getting better. He sighed and turned around. Her arms found their way and encircled him once more, now her head on his chest.

Byakuya could feel her tears, it was ripping him apart piece by piece. Atom by atom. He was hiding himself from the world, hiding behind a mask. The mask shattered there and then.

The so dubbed emotionless Captain hugged his sister in-law and held her tight. He buried his face in her hair and let his emotions fly, fly away like a butterfly.

"Rukia…" Byakuya said softly. Said woman tilted her head upwards and he drank the sight of her soft, blue eyes that were glittering with tears. Maybe it wasn't meant for him to be with Misaki.

"N-Byakuya-sama…" Rukia managed to say. She couldn't hold up the emotions that were swirling inside her anymore. She cried on his chest.

Byakuya didn't speak a word after that. Instead, he hugged her even tighter from the waist and shunpoed inside his room. There, he laid down and put Rukia on him, her head resting on his chest. He ignored their wet clothes and took off his haori, trying not to wake her. He put it over both of them and once again hugged her petite frame close to his muscular one.

Rukia snuggled closer to him. Byakuya smiled, and kissed her head. Maybe Zaraki could be happy for once in his life. He had his treasure right here, in his arms.

(The Game Room)

There was a silence.

Before their eyes, the Captain of 11th Squad was kissing Akemi Misaki. KISSING!

The kiss broke off about 30 seconds later, both of them panting. Misaki's face was beyond red. She jumped off his lap and practically ran to her place, trying not to trip over anything.

Zaraki was smiling. He got what he wanted.

Misaki reached her place and sat down on her chair, Yachiru jumping on her lap and looking at her in awe. She looked at the miniature figure of herself and blushed even harder.

"Matsumoto, Truth or Dare?" Misaki asked regaining her composure. Said woman perked up and gave a thumbs up.

"Dare! I wanna have some fun." Matsumoto said. Misaki giggled and whispered something to her ear. They saw Matsumoto's face light up, like Christmas had come early for a kid. She smiled sinisterly and diverted her eyes towards Hisagi, the Lieutenant of 9th Squad.

Said man was sipping his tea, eyes closed and was relaxing. He nearly choked on his tea when something big and soft sat on his lap. He opened his eyes and saw the face of the woman he had a crush on.

Matsumoto steadied herself on his lap and started to rub her ass against his lap. She stared at his face and saw that it was completely red. She stopped when she felt something rub against her. The busty Lieutenant blushed, and quickly got off Hisagi's lap.

Hisagi did only thing he could do, he fainted.

"W-Well, I t-think that is e-enough for t-today." Matsumoto could mutter. Everyone else nodded.

Toushirou made a move to wake Hinamori up. The little girl just whined softly and snuggled closer. He was a comfy pillow, after all. Hitsugaya blushed. He sighed, and carried her bridal style to his room.

The white-haired little Captain laid her on his futon, and just as he was going to leave, something caught his wrist.

Hitsugaya turned his eyes and looked at his wrist that a hand was holding. The hand belonged to Hinamori. She was looking away, and if he looked closer, he could see a hint of pink on her face.

"P-Please, I-I….. I'm cold…" Hinamori managed to say. Hitsugaya flushed and suddenly found the wall very interesting.

Toushirou slowly got in the covers, and didn't even get startled when something pressed against his chest.

Hinamori laid her head on his chest and felt him encircle his arms around her waist. She smiled and drifted to sleep in the arms of her crush.

Back in the Game Room, people started to head back.

Kyoraku stood up and picked Nanao bridal style and started walking towards his room. Since the Game was held in his Squad's barracks, it was not far.

Nanao was still awake. She was currently resting her head against his hard chest. She raised her hand and touched his cheek. Kyoraku leaned into the touch.

"Kyoraku…" Nanao said and looked at him in the eyes. Kyoraku just smiled gently and continued to walk towards his room.

When he finally reached his room, he laid her on the bed and tucked her in the covers. Her eyes were closed. He smiled and just shook his head. He started to go, to do his duties, but something stopped him.

"Wait… don't go….please." Nanao said with her eyes barely open and a hand was reaching out to him. Kyoraku took off both of his haories (idk what the pink one is called.) and laid down beside her.

Nanao losing no time, immediately snuggled closer to him and smiled when he wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her head on his chest and took off her glasses. Kyoraku saw how angelic her face looked. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

They both drifted away into the land of dreams, in each other's arms and there was a smile adorning both of their faces.

(With Misaki, Yachiru and Kenpachi)

All of them were smiling, but Kenpachi was smiling for an entirely different reason. He had done it! He had kissed her! Maybe now she would understand that he lover her. Loved her so much that was afraid even to land a hand on her.

"Yachiru-chan, would you like to come with me to see Nii-chan?" Misaki asked smiling softly at the little girl. Her beautiful green eyes held amusement when Yachiru shouted 'YAY!'.

Kenpachi just raised and eyebrow and looked at Misaki, who only winked and hushed him. He sighed and parted ways with them.

(With Misaki and Yachiru)

They reached the 1st Squad barracks and went straight away to Yamamoto. Misaki knocked once, and then heard a 'come in' and entered.

The red haired, blue eyed Captain Commander was looking over Seireitei. Ryuujin Jakka was strapped to his waist securely, waiting to be drawn or be released at any time.

"Nii-chan!" Misaki said excitedly and hugged him. Yamamoto smiled and returned the hug.

"Hello Misa-chan, do you need something?" Asked Yamamoto with his blue eyes holding curiosity in them. Misaki just smiled and patted Yachiru's head.

"Can I go with Yachiru and Kenpachi to a vacation to the World of the Living? Apparently someone here wants to see the beach." Misaki said and laughed when Yachiru jumped on Yamamoto and hung from his neck like a koala.

"Please! Please let me, Misa-chan and Ken-chan go to the Living World, please!" Yachiru begged him. Yamamoto rubbed his chin, a habit he got from rubbing his beard that was not there now.

He would let them go, but why not play with Yachiru for a while? After all, it wasn't everyday you got Yachiru begging you for something, right?

"Hmm, I don't know. That depends on you." Yamamoto said with a glint of amusement in his sea-blue eyes. Yachiru got a confused face and a little pout. Misaki giggled, she understood what was her Nii-chan playing.

"Have you been a good kid?" Yamamoto asked in a serious, yet playing tone, but Yachiru couldn't see it. She nervously played with her fingers.

"Well….. there was one time that….. I painted the walls of the Kuchiki estate…." Yachiru mumbled and nervously looked at Yamamoto. Said man grinned, showing his white teeth and then started laughing.

After a good 5 minutes of laughing, Yamamoto straightened himself up and wiped some tears.

He hadn't laughed like that in years.

"Of course you can. Everyone needs some time to enjoy themselves, right?" Yamamoto smiled. Yachiru's eyes widened in shock before hugging Yamamoto so hard, that he nearly choked.

"YAY! Let's go tell Ken-chan!" Yachiru grabbed Misaki's hand and started to drag her. Yamamoto just shook his head and placed his hand on the tip of his zanpakutou.

'Would you like to take a break too, Ryuujin Jakka?' Yamamoto asked softly. Before his eyes, a red haired, blue eyed woman appeared. She was wearing a crimson red kimono that had yellow patterns on it. Her hair reached her mid back. She had earrings, made from flames. Her lips were red, saying 'Kiss Me!'.

"It would be good, for both of us." She said in a soft voice. She smiled softly and walked over to him. Yamamoto grinned and took her hand.

"Then why waste time? Let's go!" Yamamoto said opening a Senkaimon, and dragging the giggling woman behind him. He was young again, and he was going to make up for lost time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

READ! IMPORTANT! READ! IMPORTANT!

*Hides behind a rock*

I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I'm sooooo sorry! I had tests, so I had to study and well I…. couldn't find the time to update. I know that I had promised that I would update every Friday, its just I try to make every chapter at least 5000 words.

IMPORTANT! READ! IMPORTANT! READ!

I'm starting something.(xD actually I don't know what to call it :D)

You can request a story or a One-Shot for a pairing. I have watched some anime's, so I don't know all the pairings. I know Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Beyblade, Beyblade Metal Fight, Yugioh, Yugioh 5D's and some other anime's.

Feel free to request a pairing One-Shot! I will try to write all of them.

You can request any pairing, BUT NO YAOI OR YURI! I don't hate YAOI or YURI, but I find it kind of disgusting. (sorry YAOI and YURI fans.)

I like almost every character, and I write with OC's. So if someone wants a pairing with, lets say, AizenxOC, just send me the summary with a PM Message or with a review on this Chapter, OK? You can choose any character with any other, but as I said, no yaoi or yuri. You can also choose with OC (Own Character.) you can write to me his/her look. Her hair, her eyes, her clothes and etc.

I can write One-Shots at any time, but stories are hard. So I prefer One-Shots more.

Thank you for your time! See you next time!

Ja Ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! Hello guys, what's up? So, I'm here with a new Chapter. Hopefully, I didn't make you guys wait much. I want to apologize to people who think Byakuya and Zaraki are OOC. I'm really sorry but I didn't want to make them cold and uncaring. Hope you enjoy.

I'M STILL OPEN FOR ONE-SHOT REQUESTS. REQUEST A ONE-SHOT!

PM ME WITH THE SUMMARY! IT CAN BE A PAIRING ONE-SHOT OR WHATEVER YOU WANT.

I'm doing this Kenpachi/Misaki. Sorry guys, but this will also be a Byakuya/Rukia . And there are other pairings as you can see, just for fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misaki and Yachiru were walking towards the 11th Squad. Or, Misaki was being dragged by Yachiru to the 11th Squad. Yeah, that is the right phase.

Misaki was just smiling and the young little girl. Her green eyes softened as she watched Yachiru laugh, talk about the beach, ice-cream, and shops. She was little worried, her long pink hair could make a problem.

'Hmm, no. I love my hair, and Yachiru-chan's hair is the same. We can go as mother and daughter.' Misaki smiled and blushed at the thought Kenpachi being the father.

Yachiru suddenly stopped and turned around. Misaki's face held curiosity, her eyes too. Why had she suddenly stopped?

"Misa-chan, can I ask you a question?" Yachiru asked twiddling with her fingers and looking away. Misaki smiled at her nervousness and nodded.

"Can I call you mommy in the Living World….?" Yachiru asked looking at her, her brown eyes shining with hope. Misaki only smiled softly and answered.

"Of course, Yachiru-chan." She answered and laughed at her excited antics. Yachiru practically crushed her in a hug. Misaki returned it gently. The little girl never had a mother from what she knew, or someone she could call a mother.

Yachiru continued to drag her towards 11th Squad barracks, greeting everyone that went past them excitedly. She was in a good mood, after all.

When they finally reached the 11th Squad barracks, the guards hurriedly opened the doors, not wanting to experience the wrath of their Lieutenant (again). Yachiru was skipping down the halls, dragging Misaki along and yelling 'Ken-chaaaaaan!' all over the place.

Kenpachi raised and eyebrow when Yachiru along with Misaki brone into his office. Misaki was panting slightly, while Yachiru was energetic as always.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! We are going to the World of the Living!" Yachiru said jumping on his desk. Kenpachi now raised both of his eyebrows, wondering where the hell that came from. He looked at Misaki, as if waiting for an explanation.

"Well, Yachiru thought that me and you need a break from all the work and decided to go to a vacation. To Karakura Town." Misaki said smiling, and was relieved when Kenpachi grunted and nodded.

"We are going to eat ice-cream, go shopping, go to the park, and we are going to the beach!" Yachiru said, touching each finger. Kenpachi perked up. To the beach?

Going to the beach meant going into water, and women wore bikinis for that. Kenpachi grinned one of his smiles that made him famous in Seireitei. Seeing Misaki in a bikini? What wouldn't he give for that.

Misaki noticed his grin and wondered what it meant. She shrugged lightly to herself and smiled again. His intensions couldn't be bad. Or, at least she thought so.

"When are we going?" Yachiru asked excitedly. Misaki thought for a while and answered.

"How about at 7 pm?" Misaki asked and her green eyes softened when Yachiru smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Okay!" Yachiru said and glanced at the clock at the wall. It said it was 5:45 pm.

"First, we must take gigai's from 12th Squad. In the World of the Living, they can't see us, so we are taking gigai's so they can see us." Misaki said holding up a finger. Kenpachi growled and interrupted her.

"I'll go get them. I don't want you, or Yachiru going to that freak." Kenpachi said still growling. Misaki and Yachiru giggled at his protectiveness over them. He stood up and made his way towards the 12th Squad.

Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud, Kenpachi was excited. VERY excited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hour for them to leave came very quickly. Literally.

Kenpachi, Misaki and Yachiru were now in front of the Senkaimon. Near them was Mayuri, giving orders.

"Be careful in the World of the Living. Do not gain access to your Shinigami form, unless its very important. It would cause problems, if a giant man holding a sword is walking around." He gestured to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi growled but didn't say anything. He didn't want to kill the clown right now, in front of the 2 most important people to him. And he didn't want to ruin Yachiru's excitement.

"After 2 months, the summer will be over and school will start. I created the needed documents and files for Lieutenant Kusajishi to enter school. You should thank me." Mayuri said closing his eyes, congratulating himself.

Kenpachi just rolled his eyes and muttered something about stupid clowns not knowing when to shut up. Misaki giggled at this.

"Thank you, Mayuri-san. I really appreciate this. Kenpachi does too, but he just can't express it." Misaki said smiling. The crazy 12th Squad Captain smiled, showing his yellow teeth. At least someone was admiring his work.

"C'mon! Lets go, lets go!" Yachiru was jumping up and down from excitement. This was really going to be fun.

Kenpachi once again sighed and rolled his eyes. That was going to be a habit soon, if he didn't get away from here.

Misaki's green eyes diverted back to the miniature figure of herself. She smiled and took Yachiru's hand.

"Okay, lets go." Misaki said softly and turned around, her pink hair flowing in the wind. Kenpachi was looking at her the entire time, and nearly tripped when Yachiru called to him. He grumbled and followed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The streets of Karakura Town were quiet at night. The full moon was shining upon the town, making it bright. Suddenly, in front of a house, just like any other, appeared a couple of shoji doors. When they opened, light was glowing from them.

Out of the door appeared a strange group. The only man was large, muscular and tall, his hair was in spikes and his eyes were brown in color. Next to him was a beautiful woman with green eyes, pink hair that reached her waist, and soft pink lips. The woman's hand was holding a hand of a child. The child also had pink hair, but brown eyes that glittered with excitement. They looked like a family altogether.

"So this is our house?" Misaki asked looking at the house. It was a normal one, like any other in the streets. By the looks of it, this street was only for wealthy people. The house was not that big, with 2 floors, but it was large. The decorations were made with great care, and it shone under the moon. (Use your imagination .)

"Yeah. Apparently, paint face bought us this one. Let's get inside I want to sleep, so I can endure what you are both gonna do to me tomorrow." Kenpachi muttered and headed towards the door. Misaki and Yachiru giggled and followed him.

They entered the house and looked around. Like the outside, the inside was just as amazing. (I'm not good at these things, so use your imagination. Sorry ) .

"I'll take the couch, you can go sleep on the bed." Kenpachi said to Misaki, and headed towards the couch. Misaki's green eyes softened, and she nodded.

"Yachiru-chan, lets get some sleep so we can do a lot tomorrow, okay?" Misaki asked smiling at the young girl. Yachiru nodded and happily and climbed the stairs to the second floor towards her room. Misaki looked at Kenpachi one last time before she herself went to the master bedroom.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day. For Misaki and Yachiru at least. Kenpachi just sighed and closed his eyes, letting sleep engulf him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day came quickly. Too quickly for Kenpachi. He was currently enjoying his sleep, when something light sat on his stomach and started to yell at him to wake up.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Wake up, sleepy!" Yachiru was repeating nonstop.

Kenpachi opened his eyes and groaned. Why couldn't they let him sleep a bit more?

He stood up and walked over to his gigai, which was laying on the floor. He got into it and stood up again. He looked over himself and raised an eyebrow.

Kenpachi was wearing blue jeans. He had a black Adidas T-shirt, and a black jacket over it. His hair wasn't in spikes, it free and was brushing his shoulders lightly. (Kenpachi's hair from manga 460 page 11 I think.)

Yachiru was wearing a light blue dress with a bit of yellow at the end of it. It reached her knees. It was probably her choice of clothing.

Kenpachi mumbled something about little girls waking him up in the mornings and headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he reached the kitchen, he paused. The was Misaki in her own new clothing.

She was wearing a red frill blouse and light blue jeans. Both of her clothing hugged her curves perfectly. Her body, like the most of the women in Seireitei, was that of a model. Apparently, she didn't like make up, so she only put a light pink lipstick. Her pink hair was held up in a single ponytail with a green ribbon that reached her waist, and her bangs fell over her face, framing it beautifully. Her green eyes held excitement, almost childlike, like Yachiru's.

Kenpachi was staring at her, and he was woken up from his daze when she turned to him and smiled. He shook himself a couple of times, and regained his composure.

"So, are you ready to go?" Kenpachi asked, still looking at Misaki.

"Yes! Lets go! I want to go to the park, eat ice-cream and do other things." Yachiru said excitedly. She couldn't stay in her place.

They headed towards the door and Misaki took her light blue bag. Kenpachi opened the door and they exited the house. Yachiru took Misaki's hand and they together started to walk. Kenpachi sighed, closed the door and followed them.

Kenpachi fell in step with them and they walked towards the shopping center. Yachiru was dragging them to a shop after shop. They finally entered the last shop there was. Kenpachi got a very bad feeling.

"Ken-chan, you wait here." Yachiru ordered strictly. Kenpachi just raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue.

Misaki, along with Yachiru entered the shop and started to look around. Yachiru spotted something nice. Yachiru asked, coughorderedcough, Misaki to buy it. Misaki's face flushed when she saw what it was.

"Yachiru-chan, I can't wear this!" Misaki's face was totally red.

"Why not? It will look good on you. And I'm sure that Ken-chan will like it too." Yachiru said with an innocent smile.

Misaki's face turned red and she thought about it. 'Maybe I should buy this. Kenpachi would lo- Stop! Stop! STOP! Don't think things like that. But he might really lik- wait!' Misaki was arguing with herself, but her face flushed for a moment then she grabbed it.

"Okay Yachiru-chan, lets buy it. And I will ask if there is one for you too, okay?" At Yachiru's happy nod, she went to pay for them. When they got out of the shop, Kenpachi was sitting in a bench, arms crossed, and waiting. He stood up when they reached him.

"What did you buy?" Kenpachi asked with a raised eyebrow. Misaki immediately blushed and mumbled 'Nothing…'. Kenpachi just sighed and turned around to go. They quickly fell on step with him.

"Where do you want to go now, Yachiru-chan?" Misaki asked, smiling softly.

"To the park!" Yachiru said excitedly.

Misaki nodded with a soft smile.

Even though Kenpachi wouldn't admit it, he was enjoying himself. He finally had some time to get fresh air.

So they walked towards the public park. The place was bustling with children, ice-cream carts, adults, dogs playing with their masters, swings, and many more toys for children.

When Yachiru saw an ice-cream cart, she immediately skidded towards it. This left Misaki and Kenpachi alone, waiting for her.

Misaki sighed happily. 'Maybe….' She thought and did something that Kenpachi wouldn't expect.

She brushed her fingers to his hand, as if wanting him to take her hand. Kenpachi raised an eyebrow, and slowly gathered her small hands in his big, strong ones. Misaki's cheeks flushed a little, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Kenpachi let a small smile grace his lips. The feeling of her hand in his made him relax. It was so right. It felt so right. He wanted to cherish this moment as long as he could.

Unthinkingly, he moved away a pink bang that was hiding her face from his view. This caused Misaki to open her green eyes, and smiled at him softly.

An old lady, probably in her late fifties stopped in front of them. She was selling roses.

"Would you like to buy this lovely lady a rose, my boy?" The old lady asked in a soft voice, and expected an answer.

"Yeah, I'll get a pink rose, if you have one." Kenpachi said politely, even surprising himself. The old woman smiled, before taking out a single pink rose from the bouquet in her hands.

"Here you go, young man." The old woman held up the pink rose upwards, since Kenpachi towered her. Kenpachi took the rose and dug his hand in his pocket. He took out 4000 yen from his pocket (I think that would be around 50 USD.) and held it to the old woman.

"This is too much, my boy." The old woman said, looking at the money that was offered to her with wide eyes. When Kenpachi didn't move an inch, the old woman sighed and took the 4000 yen.

"You have a great man, my dear. Don't let him go." The old lady whispered to Misaki and smiled. Misaki's face flushed and she nodded, happy with herself and Kenpachi. The old lady departed and left them alone once again.

"Here." Kenpachi offered the pink rose to Misaki. Her green eyes softened as she took the rose, and inhaled it deeply. The pink haired woman's face broke into a soft smile.

"Thank you, Kenpachi." Misaki said. After a couple of seconds, Kenpachi felt a pair of soft lips touch his cheek. His eyes went wide. A bit of red found its way to his face. Misaki also had a little bit of red on her cheeks.

He tightened a little bit his hold on her soft hand.

Kenpachi saw Yachiru coming and sighed. Misaki would let go of his hand now. He really didn't want to let her go. Yachiru finally came and was holding an ice-cream on her hand.

"Let's go! I wanna see more places." Yachiru said, licking her ice-cream happily. She turned around and started to walk. Kenpachi sighed as he felt Misaki move too.

To his mild surprise, she didn't let go of his hand. In fact, she pulled him. He looked at her in confusion, and saw her smiling at him. He smiled and reached her, their hands still linked.

They walked around the park, Yachiru playing with other kids, having fun. Misaki smiled. She felt Kenpachi's hand leave hers. Her face immediately fell and was replaced by that of a disappointment. Then she was surprised again.

Kenpachi let go of her hand and put it around her waist, pulling her closer. Misaki let a silent, yet surprised yelp and relaxed in his arms. She smiled again.

Yachiru approached a black haired boy, who was looking at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Yachiru asked with a smile. The black haired boy turned towards her and mumbled sadly.

"I dropped my candy." The boy answered and stared down at the ground. Yachiru put a finger on her cheek before her face brightened. She took out two candies from her pocket and held one to the boy.

"Here, take this." Yachiru said with a smile. The boy smiled and took it.

"Thank you, my name is Kenji. What's yours?" The boy asked while munching on his candy.

"My name is Yachiru. Want to play?" Yachiru asked. Seeing the boy nod, they both started to play together.

Back to Kenpachi and Misaki.

Misaki was leaning on Kenpachi, her head on his shoulder. Kenpachi had an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. There was a smile on both of their faces. In Kenpachi's case, it was a small one.

Like that, time went by. Yachiru playing with her new found friend, Kenpachi and Misaki enjoying each other's presence from the bench they were sitting on. Before they knew, it was already 5 pm.

"We should go back soon." Misaki said, not opening her eyes nor moving from her spot on the bench. Who knew Kenpachi could be such a nice pillow? A rock hard one at that. Misaki noted with a slight blush.

Kenpachi nodded and stood up, taking Misaki with him. It was getting cold. Misaki shivered and moved closer to him, an effort to gain some warmth. Kenpachi smirked and took off his jacket. He wrapped it around her and put his arm around her waist once again, pulling her closer.

"Yachiru-chan, we need to go." Misaki called to Yachiru. The little pink haired girl looked towards the direction where the voice came from, and nodded.

"I need to go. I really enjoyed playing with you. Bye Kenji." Yachiru said waving.

"Bye Yachiru." Kenji waved and turned around to see his parents coming towards him. He went over to them and started to chatter excitedly how he and his new friend played.

Yachiru finally reached them and stared. Her face lit up and she took out a photo out of her pocket.

Misaki was leaning on Kenpachi, both of their eyes closed, when there was a sudden flash. Both of their eyes flew open, and Kenpachi glared at Yachiru, who was holding a camera. Misaki blushed, and buried her face in Kenpachi's neck. The man couldn't do anything, because he didn't want to harm Misaki in any way.

Yachiru seeing her chance, took another shot. This time, Misaki was hiding her face in Kenpachi's neck, and he had an arm wrapped around her, the other in her soft pink hair. It was all accidentally, but Yachiru didn't care.

'I'll get so much candy for these!' Yachiru thought excitedly and put the camera away in a safe place in her pocket.

Kenpachi only glared at the little girl weakly before sighing. Misaki just giggled.

"Let's go home." Misaki said, still in Kenpachi's arms. Kenpachi nodded, and tightened his hold on her waist. Misaki's face flushed once again and she looked away.

This was the best vacation for Kenpachi, and there was so much to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YO! Hello guys, What's up? I'm sorry that this Chapter is short, but I didn't have any more ideas for this one. The next Chapter is gonna be a blow! Many surprises will await both Kenpachi and Misaki.

I'M STILL OPEN FOR ONE-SHOT REQUESTS. REQUEST A ONE-SHOT!

PM ME WITH THE SUMMARY! IT CAN BE A PAIRING ONE-SHOT OR WHATEVER YOU WANT.


End file.
